The Love That Binds Us
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Damon loves Elena but the thing is she is madly in love with Stefan. Stefan is with Klaus making Klaus's hybrid army and Damon is in Mystic Falls caring for Elena . What will he do when Elena do when she turns up at the boarding house badly injured and dying ?. Can she be saved ? Delena One Shot !


Damon walked through the Salvatore boarding house feeling alone, drowning himself in the several glasses of scotch he previously had. Stefan was with Klaus torturing poor innocent people for no apparent reason and turning them into hybrids for Klaus's sheer pleasure.

He knew Elena was still madly in love with his brother but he was also madly in love with her. He knew he normally always got everything and anything he wanted from Stefan or from anyone else. That's the way it had always been up until Katherine and Elena. Katherine always chose Stefan over him and the exact same for her doppelganger Elena.

He hated it, the feel of hatred bubbled and coiled in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about it. He walked into Stefan's room and saw a picture on his duchess of him and Elena. Fury swirled around him, his eyes pierced red and anger surged through him. He swung his arm back and threw the picture at the wall. Glass shattered everywhere, the noise echoed throughout the boarding house. The picture had been destroyed .

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Come on in, Damon." Elena hugged herself, placing her hand on her stomach. Blood dripped from the wound signalling she had been stabbed. Her breathing increased as the pain very slowly became even more unbearable. Damon answered the door. When Elena eyes Damon's eyes meet a connection was re-built. It always happened whenever they looked at each other.

Elena fell through the door landing on the carpet before Damon's feet. Concern surged through Damon. He bent down and picked her up and carried her to his bed."Elena what's wrong, what happened?" His eyes glistened in the light. He felt as though he wanted to cry, but he couldn't, whatever was happening to Elena he needed to stay strong for her.

"Damon I-I'm dying." She wheezed and coughed as death dawned upon her. Tears fell down the sides of her face. "Damon I-I don't w-want to die." A hard line was visible across his face. It was taking all of his strength to not cry. He lay besides her making a dream for her like he did for Rose.

The sun shone, the grass was long and swaying in the wind. The beach was across form where the beach house was. They lay snuggling and kissing. Damon put his hands on Elena's stomach. There was a kick. Elena was pregnant. She smiled as she could see the excitement in Damon's eyes. He was human and he couldn't wait to be a dad. "Baby, I'm so happy and excited." He smiled with glee. His smile was filled with genuine happiness.

Elena lay on the bed with nothing but a white sheet covering her. Damon lay back down beside her, placing his arms around her and pulling her in closer, holding her tight in his embrace. He loved her and never wanted to let her go.

* * *

Stefan arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, the door was wide open. He yelled out, seeing if someone was home but there was nothing. No answer. Stefan quietly walked up the stairs and noticed Damon's door open a little bit. He decided to sneak a look at what was going on. He saw Damon lying down with Elena in his arms. She looked pale and sick.

The stomach wound was visible through her shirt. The blood dripping on Damon's bed and onto his shirt. Damon used his finger and caressed her face. With the last bit of energy Elena managed to speak her last words.

"Damon I-I…have…always…loved... you." She whispered. Damon's mouth dropped with shock. He couldn't believe that Elena just admitted her love for him. "I…have…always…wanted…to..be..with..you." She stopped and took a breath, her breathing was decreasing and she began to wheeze even more. "But…Stefan…was..always..the..good...guy…and..I…I...love...him…as... well…but…since…he...has..gone…" She stopped, she started to cough dramatically. "I-I…have…grown…to. see…the...good …in..you …and love..you..even..more..." Elena snuggled into Damon even more and rose up to kiss him.

Fireworks sparked in Damon's stomach, this was the first time that the kiss actually meant something that both Damon and Elena wanted at the same time. Damon always did have a tendency to kiss her when she didn't want it because he wasn't Stefan.

Elena's eyes flickered shut she took one last breath and said. "I …love ...you Damon..Salvatore. Never…forget…that..." And with that she was gone.

Tears ran down the sides of Damon's face. He couldn't bare the anxiety and pain. He placed his hand under his mattress of his bed and pulled out a stake. "If you're not here Elena, then there is no reason for me to continue living." He took a breath. "Forgive me father for I have sinned." His voice was pure, something that was very rare for him to feel knowing the normal actions of Damon. "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can and wisdom to know the difference." He could no longer accept that the love of his life was gone. His love for Elena was even more pure than that he felt for Katharine.

"I'm sorry Elena and I'm sorry brother, I love you both dearly. Please...Please forgive me." Damon plunged the stake into his heart. He became weak with in a matter of seconds. Without any time for Stefan to blink, his brother was gone.

Stefan lost everything that ever meant anything to him that day.

Klaus had sent him home to Elena, he didn't know why but now he did. Klaus had killed Elena to get back at him for not being able to fully turn off his humanity. Now that Elena was dead so was Damon. Stefan would get his revenge. Revenge so sweet that Klaus would be gone for good. No longer tormenting Stefan's eternal life anymore..

He would kill Niklaus Mikaelson...that was fact only key to itself.


End file.
